Living Like A Dead Poet
by HeadinTheClouds13
Summary: Living the life of a Dead Poet isn't always easy, but it's always interesting. A Companion to How to Live like a Dead Poet.
1. Toast

**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time there was a girl named Cloudy. She did not own Dead Poets Society. The End. **

**Living Like A Dead Poet**

**Chapter 1: Toast**

Making Toast Like a Dead Poet:

"For the love of god Meeks hurry up!" Charlie whined waiting in line for the toaster while Meeks ran through his third piece of bread. The other two lying rejected on the counter in a puddle of crumbs. "Hey! Can I have these!" Charlie shouted snatching up the discarded pieces.

"Sure." Meeks replied still engrossed in the delicate task of perfectly toasting his bread. He was determined to get that perfect golden brown. Even if that meant commendering the toaster for the rest of breakfast. Or if worse came to worse he might have to build his own, it would be the only way he could be sure it would be perfect.

Of course the quest for the perfect piece of toast, while noble, is not exactly a social cause so Meeks was abadoned by the rest of his cohorts who had been satisfied with subpar quality and returned to their table. Neil had ate and ran, off to be the president of something or other along with Todd who he had been forcibly dragging along, but everyone else was still gathered.

Knox had scarfed his toast down whole and was now complaining of some esophagus scrapping, at least that's what his clawing at his throat seemed to suggest. Meeks now understood why Charlie had wanted his disgaurded toast as now he was flicking it at Cameron who had opted instead for Helton's famous oatmeal, a congealed grey substance rumored to be the main adhesisive holding the building together.

He was brought out of his musing by the heavenly sound of the toaster ejecting it's toast. Meeks held his breath before carefully plucking out the slice and craddling it within his hands before raising it to the sky worshipfully.

"I've done it! I've done it!" He cried running back towards the table arm raise majestically in a fist pump. "The perfect piece of toast! They said it could never be done! But I've proved them wrong!"

His enthusiasm was not mutual. Meeks blinked behind his glasses dejectedly. "Hello? Toast? Perfect? Anyone care? Pittsie?" He turned to his best friend who instead of his usually dreamy expression was now glaring slightly.

"No, I don't care. And you know why? Because I hate toast! Yes! There I've said it! All it is is just bread that you've warmed up, it's just bread Meeks!" And with that uncharacteristic outburst Pitts snatched The Perfect Toast from Meeks' hands and threw it on the ground before stomping off.

Meeks whimpered.

**A.N. After much wait and anticipation they are finally here! So here's how it's going to work everyone, I'm going to be doing these in the order of How To which means that How To is having a break until I can get a few of these going. But on a good note, I'd really like your imput on which of the Poets reactions you'd like me to focus on for each chapter. We'll try that out and see how it goes. I'm feeling positive about this. **

**-C**


	2. Oreos

**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time there was a girl named Cloudy. She did not own Dead Poets Society. The End. **

**Living Like A Dead Poet**

**Chapter 2: Oreos**

Eating Oreos Like a Dead Poet:

Even in a hell hole like Welton there were brights spots, mused Charlie Dalton. Though those were probably put in place the keep everyone just happy enough that they wouldn't do anything other than complain the rest of the time. One of these bright spots was mail day. Especially when Knox's mom had sent him a care package loaded with homemade baked goods, a case of Coca Cola, and a jumbo sized box of oreos. Yes, Charlie Dalton though, life at Helton didn't seem so bad when you were gorged and sugar high from oreos. That was until Cameron started whining about it.

"Stop it!" He whined at Charlie who happened to be sitting next to him eating oreos in the most sexual way possible.

"I'm not even doing anything!" Charlie protested before twisting apart another cookie and licking the icing with broad strokes of his tongue.

"Ugh!" Cameron retched dramatically reaching for another cookie only to have the last one taken by Todd who brought it to his mouth and was about to bite it when he noticed Cameron glaring at him. "Sure, fine just totally take that one that I was reaching for." He huffed and Todd looked away not sure how he was supposed to respond.

Luckily Knox had taken a break from scraping icing off of the cookies to respond for him. "Layoff him Cameron! Poor kid's freaking adorable."

Neil who had been lying with his head on Todd's thigh responded enthusiastically. "He's like if a puppy and a kitten were frolicking under a rainbow! And then they had a baby and then that was frolicking under the rainbow with a unicorn!"

There was a long pause as everyone tried to comprehend what Neil had just said. Finally the calm and responsible voice of Meeks cut in;

"Alright. No more cookies for Neil."

* * *

**A.N. This chapter was fun to research for a.k.a I bought a bag of oreos and ate them like each of the Dead Poets...that counts right? **

**-C**


	3. Dates

**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time there was a girl named Cloudy. She did not own Dead Poets Society. The End. **

**Living Like A Dead Poet**

**Chapter 3: Dates**

Asking Someone on a Date like a Dead Poet:

"Siiiiiiigh."

Neil turned to look at Pitts whom he shared a desk with in chemistry despite his best efforts to ignore him and focus on his notes. Curiousity finally got the best of him and he had to ask; "What's with the mournful sighs?"

Pitts looked at over at him, his eyes half glazed over. "Huh?"

"You've been doing these pained tortured sighs for an hour now, so what's wrong?" Neil asked completely forgoing his notes in favour of probing Pitts.

"It's just..." He trailed off and sighed again, "My parents always throw this big Christmas party at my house every year and there's this girl and...It's not really important." Pitts waved a hand as to illustrate it's unimportance.

"What! Not important! Pittsie buddy, if there is some fine lady cake out there for you, you go out there and get it and you take a big bite of her...it." That of course came from the ever (or at least claiming to be) knowledgable Charlie who of course had jumped at the chance to invest his time in something other than school work.

Pitts shrugged, "Nevermind it's really stupid." He paused for a moment and looked down at his book for a minute or so before looking up again expectantly at his friends. "That was where you were supposed to say 'No, it's not stupid, you're such a smart, funny, handsome, tall guy, who wouldn't want to date you. No we will tell you in detail how to ask a girl out.'"

"Well tall at least." Charlie added only to be smacked in the head with what might have been Pitts' latin homework. "Besides I don't know anything about asking girls out."

Cameron who had been previously pretending to be ignoring them all and working dilegently on his work suddenly emerged to point accusingly at Charlie. "Ahahaha! I knew you'd been lying about dating all those girls!"

"Lying? Oh poor, poor misguided Cameron, now I understand that getting girls to go out with you probably involves begging and possibly a bribe. But people who are this level of perfection," he waved a hand so there could be no mistaking that he was refering to himself. "Don't ask others out, other's ask us out."

"I don't think that's exactly helpful Charlie." Meeks added leaning over his desk, "Why don't you tell her about the _radar_? I mean that's pretty impressive."

"Who would think that was impressive? 'Ooooooh! Look I made a crappy radio thingy! Let's go suck face!'" Charlie's voice went into a strangely high pitched falsetto voice, which was especially odd because Pitts' voice was signficantly deeper than his. Meeks scowled at Charlie and sat back into his chair and muttered something along the lines of 'worked on you didn't it.'

"OOOOOOH!" Neil waved his hand in front of Pitts' face to get his attention. "You should, you should, you should do a scene from Romeo and Juliet! That'd be so romantic!"

Knox rolled his eyes, which meant it was a pretty bad idea because he wasn't exactly known for clever well thought out plans. "Why don't you just do what I did?"

"Which would be what exactly?" Meeks asked sarcastically. "Stalking a girl you barely knew and then calling her to be invited to a party at her boyfriend's house where you were beat up by said boyfriend before appearing at her school and reading a poem to her only to have her show up at your school before attending a play with you mostly out of exhasperation?" Meeks inhaled sharply having not had anytime to breathe during his speech.

"Maybe you could just ask her?" A quiet voice stated from behind them and everyone turned to look at Todd in awe. They collectively blinked at him before Cameron blurted out;

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

**A.N. Of course he could have just told her he might be going to Yale...or he might not. Who can resist that? Only a soul-less robot. **


	4. Spiders

**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time there was a girl named Cloudy. She did not own Dead Poets Society. The End. **

**Living Like A Dead Poet**

**Chapter 4: Spiders**

* * *

Dealing With a Spider in Your Shower Like a Dead Poet:

It was a bright and peaceful morning at Welton Academy. Or rather it was until a bloodcurdling, surprisingly feminine scream could be heard from the bathroom. Not so surprisingly the scream belonged to Richard Cameron.

"What the hell!" Knox said rubbing his head from where he had banged it on the showerhead and turning to glare at Cameron who was looking panicedly at the tiled floor of the shower.

"There was a spider!" He said convictedly, "It could have been poisonous! I was trying to warn you. Obviously."

"For future reference bursting our eardrums isn't the best warning in the world." Todd shouted from the change room where he was waiting for a shower. Knox froze for a brief moment in surprise, he didn't even know Todd knew _how _to shout.

"Don't worry Cameron I'll save you from the nasty spider!" Charlie mocked turning off his shower and pulling on a t-shirt he had left on the bench, "Now where did he go!"

"NO!" Knox shouted suddenly amplified tenfold by the cave like shower room. "You can't kill it! It's a living thing! What did it ever do to you? Besides, what if it's a Buddhist spider and it comes back as something else and kills you!" Knox said this sentence in such a way one had to wonder if he had put some previous thought into it.

However Charlie was not listening to this passionate speech, he had been preoccupied with finding and killing the spider in question and then wiping the remains in Cameron's hair before booking it out of the locker room.

Knox held a funeral the next day. He decided to name the spider Chris, (not because of any external people named Chris and simply because he did not know the spiders gender and it was a unisex name.) and gave a moving speech to his English class. Most of whom had fallen asleep. Pitts however was thoroughly moved by the whole thing and decided to start up a Spider Rescue in the name of Chris the Shower Spider. And by Spider Rescue we of course mean a jar with some plastic bugs in it.

Knox's only consolation came the following week when Charlie came to breakfast sporting several spider bites on his arms and hands.

* * *

**A.N. Please support the Chris the Shower Spider, Spider Rescue by reviewing. Otherwise the spiders will bite you. **

**-C**


	5. Beds

**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time there was a girl named Cloudy. She did not own Dead Poets Society. The End. **

**Living Like A Dead Poet**

**Chapter 5: Beds**

Making your Bed Like a Dead Poet:

Though Welton projected the outward appearance of being a strict and proper academy there were really only two times when the boys were ever subjected to such strict and pointless things as roomchecks. That was the last day of school and whenever the wealthy New England alumni fucks -as Charlie liked to call them- showed up to make sure their donations were going to good use.

Of course this meant that a school full of mostly privelledged boys who had people to do things like this for them were forced to figure out how to make their beds. A few, like Neil, who didn't have people had had a lifetime to come up with a strategy for this. The strategy was basically to flatten out the sheets and then tuck the blanket over top, which would fool almost any elderly dorm advisor.

Though surprisingly this did not fly with Todd, who was not only a surprise poet but a perfectionist bed maker too.

"Look," He said holding up the bottom sheet. "It's not hard, you just start with the farthest, go to the closest tuck the top on under the mattress put on he blanket and fold it over." He explained patiently to Neil for what had to have been the sixth or seventh time.

"I don't get why I couldn't just do it my way." Neil muttered sullenly grabbing the top sheet and attempting to wrestle it onto his bed. After watching for about five minutes Todd finally took pity on him and pulled the bottom sheet on carefully smoothing it out.

"See? Now you-" Todd made a move to take it off again but Neil grabbed his wrist.

"NO! It's so perfect! Leave it please, I'll do the rest." He flashed his puppy dog eyes and shoved Todd outside the room. "That way it'll be a surprise!" Todd opened his mouth to protest but quickly found himself in the hall and decided it was pointless to try and argue with the door. He shrugged and headed down the hall to the rec room, might as well get started on his chemistry homework.

After spending nearly an hour pretending to work on homework Neil bounded into the room looking like someone had just given him a puppy covered in candy. "Come see! I did it!" He exclaimed and thus proceeded to drag Todd forcibly down the hall back to their room (which of course did not escape Charlie's notice who made several comments about it).

"Tada!" Neil said throwing open the door to reveal a bed that was in fact made. Though it did look a little said next to Todd's which was like something from a swanky hotel as Neil's was more like a cheap motel. Todd of course ignored this fact and smiled at Neil who was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. "So?"

"Great, it looks great." And Todd proceeded to praise it before dragging Neil back to the rec room (which Charlie made even more comments about) so as not to ruin all his hard work with a quick game of 'The Floor is Made of Lava'.

Meanwhile Meeks was in his own room counting money. Who knew knowing how to make beds could be so profitable?

**A.N. Whether Neil paid Meeks or not, I'll leave that up to your imagination. But I think the important thing was that either way he was going to great lengths to impress Todd. **

Neil: Flaten out the sheets a bit and fold in the top blanket so it looks like you made it even if you didn't. _(Ya I do this...)_

Todd: Do it exactly as they taught you in etiquette classes. Bouce quarters off it for extra effect.

Charlie: DON'T!

Knox: Start to do it as always but get distracted thinking about a certain blonde cheerleader _(gag)._

Cameron: Don't they have people to do things like that?

Meeks: Um...do it normally. Then do Charlie's.

Pitts: Pfff...What's the point in making you bed? I mean your just going to mess it up again.


	6. Detention

**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time there was a girl named Cloudy. She did not own Dead Poets Society. The End. **

**Living Like A Dead Poet**

**Chapter 6: Detention! **

Doing Detention Time Like a Dead Poet:

On first glance it seemed a rather normal Friday afternoon detention period. Knox was in the back doodling hearts onto a binder and muttering 'Chris Chris Chris' under his breath after only hours before been given detention for the same thing. Pitts was covered in wires only half of which seemed attached to a science project he was supposedly working on. Todd was sitting quietly in the corner, he didn't have detention but when he had tried to leave the teacher shouted at him so he sat back down. Cameron was loudly claiming that whatever crime he had commited was souly the fault of Charlie Dalton. Who was actually nowhere to be seen, neither is Meeks in fact. So yes a quiet ordinary group of suspects. Except for one small fact.

Neil Perry was there too. Yes, you read that correctly. Golden boy, poster child for the four pillars, honors getting, good citizen Neil Perry. Who at the moment wasn't quite so Golden as he ranted about the attrocity that had been commited.

"I mean me! Neil Perry! Golden boy, poster child for the four pillars, honors getting, good citizen Neil Perry!" He ranted to no one inparticular as everyone else was busy doing the activities previously mentioned. However either Neil hadn't picked up on this fact or he didn't care as he continued on strong, getting even more passionate. "I mean it's not as if I was breaking a school rule, I am being imprisoned for a crime of passion! A crime I commited for love! I did what I did for love!" He cried triumpantly now suddenly having made his way from out of his seat to on top of the desk.

"What's more I will not give up! I will not rest until I am freed! I will not rest until my cause is...won? No that's not right, sucessful? Right! I will not rest until my cause is successful!" He pumped his fist in the air and then waited for a minute as if for applause.

Instead Mr. McAllister looked up at the clock "All right boys you're sentence is lifted. And I sincerely hope not to see you in here next week. That means you Dalton." He said wagging a finger at a dischevelled Charlie who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere with a very smug looking Meeks behind him.

"Holy crap! What was Neil doing here?" asked Charlie in awe turning to Todd who shrugged apologetically.

"He stood on the table in the middle of lunch gave a long speech about human rights and then demanded we get Tater Tot Tuesday back."

"They took away Tater To Tuesday! Those bastards!"

**A.N. Dear Glee, thank you for letting me sort of steal your idea (because tater tot justice needs to be given a voice), xoxo Cloudy. **


	7. Gifts

**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time there was a girl named Cloudy. She did not own Dead Poets Society. The End. **

**Living Like A Dead Poet**

**Chapter 7: Gifts **

Picking a Gift for Someone When You Don't Know What They Want Like a Dead Poet:

They had been there for hours. Or at least it had felt like hours to Todd who had been dragged aisle by aisle through the store looking for the perfect birthday gift for Knox's little sister.

"What about this?" Meeks asked for what must have been the twentieth time not even bothering to look at what he had picked up. Knox tilted his head and appeared to ponder the item (some sort of craft thing with beads and excessive amounts of glitter).

"Nope." He finally decided turning back. "That's not _quite _right."

Meeks threw his hands up in frustration. "That's it, I give up, come find me when this whole ordeal is over with." And with that he stalked away muttering under his breath angrily. Todd sighed, the only ration one had now stormed off leaving the five of them...wait a minute five! Todd looked around in a panic but his worst suspicious were realized, Neil was no longer present. Which could only mean one of two things, he was in trouble, or he was going to be.

"Have you seen Neil?" Todd asked looking to Pitts who was admiring a pyramid of bright yellow boxes.

"No! But have _you _seen _this_!" He gestured at the pyramid, "It's the Magic Wad! It absorbs anything! Well not solids, but any liquid, probably also semi-liquids, like Jello!"

"Well I guess that's great, but I'm pretty sure a 7 year-old girl doesn't need a Magic Wad." Todd said carefully not wanting to hurt Pitts' feelings.

"I guess," Pitts said frowning slightly, "Well hey! I guess that means more for me!" And before Todd could stop him he had reached out and grabbed one from the pyramid which wobbled pathetically and crashed down rather anticlimactically. Pitts clutched his Magic Wad to his chest "Errrrm." He said to which Todd responded by pulling him away from the scene of the crime as quickly as possible.

However thanks to the brief ordeal they had completely lost Knox, Cameron, and Charlie who were presumably still on the quest for a birthday present. Todd sighed wondering how the hell he was going to track down Neil _and _the others _and _find a suitable present before they all lost their sanity. That moment though the answer came from above. Or rather from over the PA system.

_"Could Todd Anderson please come to Customer Service, that's Todd Anderson to Customer Service." _

Todd exchanged a look with Pitts, a look that said 'oh dear god what has Neil done now'. In actuality however Neil had done anything wrong, well other than being 17 and getting lost in a store, but hey it's happened to the best of us. Or at least that's what the security guard told Todd when he came to claim the missing Poet.

"What a wonderful young man! I mean sure, he got lost but it happens to everyone, my uncle once got lost in his own neighbourhood the poor fool!" He told Todd while Neil looked sheepishly at the ground and Pitts had run off to look at another display of as-scene-on-tv products, his formerly beloved Magic Wad abandoned. "Anyways," The security guard finished "You'd better keep close tabs on one another."

At this Neil nodded enthusiastically all former reservation suddenly dropped. "Ay ay sir!" He saluted the security guard and grabbed Todd's hand pulling him in the direction of the toy section (hey that rhymed!) with Pitts following behind with some sort of blender.

"Uh Neil?" Todd asked waving their joined hands at Neil. "You don't actually have to hold my hand."

Neil just grinned at him like a 6 year-old in a candy store in his birthday. "But I don't want to get lost again."

However at that very moment Knox, Cameron, Charlie, and Meeks returned. Knox was holding a rather large stuffed pink sparkly elephant and Meeks and Charlie were having a rather heated discussion about the application of chocolate body paint.

"It's not an appropriate gift for a 7-year-old! It's not an appropriate gift for anyone!" Meeks insisted. "Besides," He added in a much quieter tone of voice, "It's a total rip off anyways, you can always just buy chocolate and melt it."

Charlie pondered this for a moment before nodding "I guess you're right," He placed the bottle on a random shelf. "Oh Hey! Look it's the Wonder Twins! And why are you holding hands?"

Todd wreched his hand out of Neil's grasp, "Are you guys ready to go?" Todd asked quickly wanting to change the subject as quickly as possible.

Knox nodded and said something that was muffled by the sheer size and fluffiness of the elephant. "Cameron found it!"

Now it was time for everyone to turn and look incredulously at Cameron who shrugged, "It was pink, girls like pink things. Right?" Todd who was sick and tired of this store just nodded encouragingly and steered everyone towards the check out. Where Knox bought his elephant, Charlie bought half a dozen bars of chocolate, and Pitts bought a Magic Wad. All in all it was a successful shopping trip.

But not so successful as Neil's plan. Codename: Get-Lost-to-Trick-Todd-to-let-you-Hold-his-Hand.

**A.N. Neil really doesn't understand how codenames work.**

**-C**


	8. Parental Units

**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time there was a girl named Cloudy. She did not own Dead Poets Society. The End. **

**Living Like A Dead Poet**

**Chapter 8: Parental Units**

Avoiding Spending Time with Your Parents like a Dead Poet:

Living at Welton had many, many, cons. You had no privacy, horrible heating, annoying teachers, unedible food, a stifling environment, and Richard Cameron. But there was one very, very definitive pro to living there, and that was the lack of parents. Even the biggest Mama's Boy had to admit that the freedom was nice and since you were far away it usually seemed as if they loved you even more. It also meant that you could psych yourself up to spend 2 months being civil around your parents when the end of the year rolled around.

That was until the Parents Board decided that they should have a showcase day halfway through the year to show off all that Welton had to offer (and to kiss up to the donnors). Of course everyone latched onto this idea right away, everyone except the students, but who cares what the masses want?

Now most of the students would have been happy to spend an evening with their parents if it weren't for one small problem, it was right smack dab in the middle of the year. Everyone was used to being able to talk (albeit within the privacy of a dormroom) freely. For crying out loud it took almost two months to prepare Charlie to be sent home since he had to be retrained not to say "That's What She Said" every 7.5 minutes. Rather than attempt to retrain themselves in two days however, they decided on a strategy that involved much less work and no disposal of porn. Avoidance.

Since each Poet had different parents each had to use a slightly different technique. Todd's was simple. It involved standing completely still beside a bulletin board describing the science program at Welton. His parents glanced at the board made a few comments about what a wonderful program it was and how well Jeffery had done in it before moving on. And though that may be the saddest thing you've ever heard, it did work wonders in getting Todd the hell out of there as quickly as possible. Neil on the other hand used the science board in a different way to earn his freedom. Neil told his parents how he was again struggling in chemistry and really wouldn't this evening be better spend studying? As expected his parents practically shoved him up the stairs because he was wasting his time and potential lolly-gagging down here. Pitts similarly insisted that he had a science project he _needed_ to get back to before hiding in the kitchens to eat left over dinner rolls.

Knox hid out by the pay phones and talked loudly about the difference between pigeons and doves to no one. Meeks and Charlie teamed up using the old study buddies excuse to go hide up in the attic and play Monopoly Junior. In a weird twist of fate Cameron, who was actually quite excited to see his parents, got so clingy and talkative his parents actually started avoiding him.

After about an hour the only people who were left downstairs were the parents. Who all breathed a sigh of relief realizing their children were now absent. It took a long time to prepare to be proper parents for the summer months and they simply had not had enough time. Now that they were gone they could finally stop refraining themselves for the sake of their children.

**A.N. So no dialogue, that's sort of not even a concept for me but it just sort of worked out that way for this one. I think I'll have to try an exculsively dialogue one in the future to see how that would work. **

**-C**


	9. Detention the Prequel

**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time there was a girl named Cloudy. She did not own Dead Poets Society. The End. **

**Living Like A Dead Poet**

**Chapter 9: Detention: The Prequel**

Getting Detention like a Dead Poet:

"Mr. Nolan sir?"

"Yes what is it Mrs. Johnston?"

"Neil Perry is here to see you sir."

"Ah! Come for some award I'll expect."

"Er, no sir he has been sent for causing a commotion during lunch."

"Are you sure this is the right Neil Perry? It is a very common name you know."

"No, it's Golden boy, poster child for the four pillars, honors getting, good citizen Neil Perry all right sir."

"Hmmm, well I suppose it's likely that this is all a large misunderstanding, yes quite likely indeed. I'm sure we'll all be laughing about this soon enough, go ahead and send him in Mrs. Johnston."

"Ah, Mr. Perry? How are you? How's your father?"

"Er, he's fine sir, uh, am I in trouble?"

"Well you tell me. It seems as though there has simply been a large misunderstanding and if you could simply help me clear it up I'll send you right on your way. Now this report...let me see...it says, well this is very odd it says that you climbed on top of a bench and started yelling about potatoes. I'm sure you have a explanation for this...ridiculousness. Mr. Hagar, wonderful man that he is getting a bit confused in his old age."

"Well, you see Mr. Nolan sir, they've taken away the tater tots. Some of the other boys were very upset about this...and well I felt that I should give them a voice."

"Oh, I understand you had a civil conversation with Mr. Hagar."

"No, I did get up on the table."

"Well of course, you wanted to be able to project and be seen for your very reasonable speech."

"Actually, I just started yelling 'Give us our tots!', however in hindsight a speech would have been a very good idea."

"Mr. Perry are you telling me that you did in fact disrupt lunch by standing on a table and yelling about...what did you call them? Tots?"

"Er, yes sir."

"...But you're Neil Perry."

"Yes?"

"Mr. Perry you do understand that under any other circumstances a student committing these actions would have at the very least several days of suspension not to mention demerits and a letter home."

"I understand sir."

"But these are not ordinary circumstances for you are of course Golden boy, poster child for the four pillars, honors getting, good citizen Neil Perry. Considering your records I believe that a day of detention will suffice. In fact detention is too strong a word, simply some breathing room, a time to collect your thoughts."

"..."

"How do you feel about that Mr. Perry?"

"What about the tots?"

"I believe that this removal was traumatizing enough to cause this sort of outburst from one of our most talented and dedicated students, that for the good of the student body these potato tots should be reinstated on the menu as soon as possible."

"Wow, thank you sir."

"In fact, since your demonstration pointed this out to me and the other staff I believe an award for services to the school is in order."

"Sir...thank you."

"Now you hurry along, I'm sure Mr. Keating is wondering where you are, I'll write you a note."

"Thank you sir."

"Always a pleasure Mr. Perry. I just wish Welton had more boys like you."

**A.N. And that's the story of how Neil Perry got detention but not really.**

**-C**


	10. Horror Movie

**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time there was a girl named Cloudy. She did not own Dead Poets Society. The End. **

**Living Like A Dead Poet**

**Chapter 10: Horror Movie**

Trying to Sleep After you've been Freaked out by a Horror Movie like a Dead Poet:

Zombie Island 3 hadn't sounded scary. Actually it hadn't even _been _that scary. At least not while they were watching it. But now that Neil was attempting to fall asleep on the floor of Cameron's cottage all that he could think of were undead masses coming up through the floor. "Todd! Todd!" Neil stage whispered at his back, "_Tooooooooodd_!"

Todd rolled over but didn't open his eyes which he had squeezed shut in an attempt to fall asleep. "What?"

"I can't sleep." Neil pouted flopping over onto his stomach and studying the wooden floor in front of his sleeping bag. It didn't seem very well build...like someone could get in with a good strong punch upwards. Neil panickedly scooted backwards a few feet.

Todd sighed and opened his eyes, turning his head so he could look over at Neil. "Good for you. Now will you let me sleep?"

"You weren't sleeping and you know it. You're freaked out by that movie too, admit it." Neil said rather loudly grinning at Todd who shushed him.

"Okay, so maybe it was a little bit creepy..." Neil nodded enthusiastically and gave him the hand gesture to continue.

"And? And? What else?"

Todd sighed and looked up at the ceiling, he had unleashed a monster. Just like in the movie when all those teens unearthed an ancient burial ground and awakened the bodies of the dead! On an island! (Though Todd was pretty sure they had filmed it on a peninsula.) "I was having trouble falling asleep." Todd finally admitted much to the glee of Neil who had flung himself over the two feet of exposed floor right on top of Todd and promptly fallen asleep.

Todd sighed again for what must have been the 3rd time in 5 minutes, he was wasting precious oxygen if there ever was a zombie apocylpse and they needed to be locked into Charlie's cottage. He was pondering the merits of the cottage as an anti-zombie zone when he suddenly found himself asleep.

_Meanwhile In the Bathroom_

Knox had barricaded himself in. Well by barricaded I mean he had locked the door and was now sitting with his back pressed against it with a plunger in hand. Those undead bastards were going to have to get through him if they wanted to get his brains. Though whether this train of thought came from the sleep deprivation or the cleaning chemicals under the sink we'll never know.

_Meanwhile Down the Hall_

Cameron was going crazy. Between Pitts rather cryptic message ("Don't think of the Blue Unicorn and it'll all be fine." What was the Blue Unicorn! He couldn't stop thinking about it!) and the moans coming from next door he was pretty sure he was living in a real life horror movie. Only this time things wouldn't be solved with a simple hack and slash with a chainsaw. Cameron rolled over and pulled his pillow over his ears turning to see Pitts fast asleep. Lucky bastard.

_Meanwhile Next Door_

"_Ahhhhhhhh! _Oh my _God_!" Charlie moaned hands fisting in the well worn sheets on the single bed which now had two inhabitants. "_Meeeeeks_, oh god!"

There was a banging on the wall from next door. "_Shut up!_" Cameron's voice came through muffled, but it was lost on Steven and Charlie who were rather preoccupied.

They were not however preoccupied with anything sexual. In fact Meeks was merely sitting on the end of the bed and rubbing Charlie's side in a way that was both comforting and unsympathetic as Charlie's stomach committed suicide.

"I told you you shouldn't have eaten a pack of pork rinds dipped in chocolate."

**A.N. A weird ending to an even weirder chapter. But the moral of the story is don't eat a bag of chocolate covered pork rinds, even if Knox dares you. **

**-C**


	11. Partytime

**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time there was a girl named Cloudy. She did not own Dead Poets Society. The End. **

**Living Like A Dead Poet**

**Chapter 11: Partytime! **

Jeffery Anderson's parties were legendary. Charlie had grown up hearing the whispered stories of the times had at the Anderson house while his parents were away. Ever since he had been a chubby cheeked 1st year he had dreamed of being invited to one of these legendary events. So when Todd mentioned offhandedly that his brother was having some friends over during the spring break Charlie simply invited himself and all of the other poets to stay at his house. This was a once in a lifetime event he was not going to miss out on. He had been planning it for weeks, what he would say, what he would do, what he would wear, hell he even had a plan for how he was going to artfully muss up his hair.

However when the day finally rolled around Charlie was shocked and disapointed to say the least. In hindsight he didn't know what he had expected, but whatever it was it wasn't a handful of college-aged preps sitting around discussing politics and drinking wine without the intention of getting drunk. At first he had shrugged it off, the girls were probably due to arrive any minute, this was probably just some sort of weird pre-party ritual he hadn't heard of. But as the night dragged on and the discussions got more and more boring Charlie had given up hope that an gaggle of strippers would burst through the doors (a rumor he had heard about an Jeffery Anderson party when he was 14). He couldn't even get drunk because when he asked for more wine the guy with the bottle laughed at him and then tried to engage him about the woodsy undertones and the fruit notes.

Neil on the other hand was having the time of his life, finally a party where nobody was trying to shove cup after cup of whatever they could find in their parents liquor cabinets down his throat. Where the discussions were about art, and literature, and politics, and not who would end up passed out in the bathtub. (It was usually Charlie anyways, so it's not like it was much of a discussion.) Jeffery's friend we smart, witty, and unbelievably charming and it had nothing to do with a female presence since there wasn't one. Not that Neil had anything against girls, but the kinds who tended to populate high school parties usually turned his friends into a mass of drooling idiots. Yes, these were the kinds of people he needed to be getting to know better.

On the other,other hand Todd was furious. Not that anyone would have been able to tell since he was a master at keeping his emotions at least somewhat hidden. Or at least he thought he was a master at keeping his emotions hidden until Meeks asked him why he was cletching his jaw like that and glaring at Jeffery. Todd didn't mind his brother, he really didn't, sure the whole valedictorian thing could be wearing at times but as a person Jeff was thoroughly likeable. Except at moments like this when he was reeling in Neil with his semi-intellectual drivel as Neil gazed at him with his big saucer eyes. And his friends were worse talking about the gap years they had taken in Europe pretending to be bohemian when really they were being sent money every two weeks and only going to museums and monuments so they could say they had. He hated them so much. Especially Spencer, that tool luring Neil in with musings on Shakespeare's thoughts on the human condition. Honestly nobody had anymore insight on the human condition than anybody else the only thing they could do was word it more eloquintly.

He fumed over this until all of Jeffery's pompous idiot friends, and his own decidely less pompous friends all cleared out. Even Neil who he was too angry wiith for falling for their crap to be lured by his dark teasing kisses. Okay, so he was lured but he was still angry, until panting softly Neil murmured "I don't see the point of Europe really, unless it was with you."

Maybe Jeffery's parties weren't so bad afterall.

**A.N. I will give a billion Pitts Points to whomever picks up either of the references. **

**-C**


	12. Fangirls

**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time there was a girl named Cloudy. She did not own Dead Poets Society. The End. **

**Living Like A Dead Poet**

**Chapter 12: Fangirls! **

Fangirls, were like the weather. They were constantly changing, unpredictable, and if you weren't prepared could even be dangerous. But more so than that they were like the weather in the way that in the summer you long for frosty morning walks and in the winter you dream of balmy evenings. Simply put, when they were around they were an annoyance and a when they weren't around something held in high regard. At least by our lovely Dead Poets.

"Neeeeeeeeeil." Charlie whined lying sprawled out on a chair that had appeared in the vast white waste land where characters exist when nobody's doing anything with them.

"What?"

"Where are all the fangirls?"

Neil looked up suddenly. Charlie had a point, usually there was at least one or two hanging around in the void, and if not that at least one of the more enthusiastic authors asking them questions and giggling noisily while they jotted down notes. "I guess they're just all busy?"

"Busy? Doing what? I mean seriously we're the two most fangirlable guys in this fandom, I should constantly have someone squeeing at me, or trying to get me into a closet or _something_."

Neil shrugged, "I dunno, it's kind of nice. Quiet. Besides you don't even like fangirls, remember you threatened to shave my eyebrows off if they didn't stop touching them all the time."

"That's completely different, I don't like _ your _fangirls, mine are awesome."

Charlie, seriously your fangirls are terrifying. One of them threatened me with an oyster fork once.

"Did anyone ask your opinion? Besides you think Pitts is hot so we can't trust your opinion anyways. I mean seriously Pitts? You've got to be kidding me? Who fangirls over him?"

Meanwhile in another part of the white void.

"Omigaaaawd, Gerard you're so cute, I just want like smush your face."

"Back off I want to smush his face!"

"Ladies, ladies," Pitts said calmly soothing the horde of fangirls who had gathered around him like paperclips to a magnet. "There's enough of me to go around."

**A.N. I just had to get this out of my system. Now back to your normally scheduled programming. **


	13. Intermission

**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time there was a girl named Cloudy. She did not own Dead Poets Society. The End. **

**Living Like A Dead Poet**

**Chapter 13: Intermission**

Intermission means many things to many different people. For some it's a chance to stretch their legs and get a drink of water before the second act starts, for others it's a chance to get buzzed on small cups of $8 wine and attempt to flirt with anyone within arms reach, and by others, I of course mean Charlie Dalton. But for Richard Cameron it's a chance to get stuck in a bathroom stall.

Now don't get him wrong it's a beautiful bathroom with large well lit mirrors, a fancy little chez lounger for you to sit down on while you're waiting, and even warmed towels. Though honestly anything better than the sticky floored bathrooms of Welton is a special privialege to be enjoyed. Though Cameron would have probably enjoyed it more if he hadn't ended up locked in one of the admittedly luxurious stalls. He had first encountered his predicament as the five minutes warning sounded over the PA system prompting everyone to return to their seats. Giving himself one last look over in the mirror in the back of the door, he grabbed the handle and pulled. And nothing happened.

"What the hell?" Grabbing the handle again more firmly Cameron pulled harder but alas to no avail, the door stayed securely in place. If this had been a less swanky place he could have simply swallowed his pride and crawled under the door, or if he could summon the upper body strength pull himself over the top. However here the stalls were less like little cubicles and were actually more like little rooms with walls that went from floor to ceiling. Cameron cursed loudly. The chances that anyone would come looking for him were slim to none as he had insisted on sitting alone in his box rather than with everyone else.

He sat down on top the toliet lid, carefully straightening his well pressed pants and glaring at his reflection in the mirror as he heard the entr'act start up. His only hope was that some usher would come to clean the bathroom and would be able to get him out of there. As humiliating as that would be. Ten minutes passed, twenty, thirty and still no usher came to his assistance. He must have nodded off though because the next thing he knew familliar voices were bringing him to and he had a crink in his neck from leaning against the toilet paper holder.

"I can't believe it-I mean, just wow. I don't even have the _words_ for the second act." He heard Neil exclaim loudly followed by the enthusiastic agreements of the other Poets.

Forgoing all pride for the sake of his sanity Cameron leapt off of the toilet and started banging and clawing at the stall door. "Help! Neil! I'm trapped in the stall! The door is broken!"

"Cameron?" The surprised voice of Neil came through the wall. "What the hell, how did that even happen?"

"I don't know! The door is faulty or something!"

The unmistakable laugh of Charlie Dalton, "I say we leave him in there."

"Fuck you Dalton!"

"Whoa, who pissed in your cherrios?"

"Charlie, shut up. Okay, Cameron look, I'm going to try from the outside okay."

He rolled his eyes, sure, okay, whatever Neil Perry you try and get the door open with your magical bare hands. Though to his surprise the door did swing open, showing Neil's surprised expression.

"Well that was easy."

Charlie however was killing himself laughing in the corner while everyone else was trying to contain it, though with limited success. "Hey moron, did you try pushing the damn thing?"

Oh. _Oh. _Well fuckit.

**A.N. Poor Cameron, alas, this is why you always stick to the buddy system. Also fun fact, when you're in a public place the doors going out are usually push for fire safety. This has helped me not look like a moron who can't open a door too many times to count. **


	14. Subway

**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time there was a girl named Cloudy. She did not own Dead Poets Society. The End. **

**Living Like A Dead Poet**

**Chapter 14: Subway**

"Neil!"

"What?"

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Smiling at everyone!"

Neil turned to look at Todd in confusion. "I'm just being friendly."

Todd sighed, of course Golden Boy Perry from small town Vermont would never think that smiling and saying hello to every single person who stepped onto the subway was strange. Nor was he the type to pick up that everyone else in the car thought that it was strange too. Except for a puddle of college aged girls who seemed to find it adorable and were shooting him not so subtle glances and giggling. Not that Todd cared or anything.

"Fine, whatever." He slouched down in his seat glaring out the window, though there really wasn't much to see unless you were into different shades of utter darkness. The college girls giggled again. An old woman coughed. The train came to a halt and a tourist stumbled with the swaying. More people entered and Neil smiled throughout the whole thing.

"You're ridiculous Neil," Todd mutters under his breath as some old lady glared at them suspiciously while exiting the car. "Everyone thinks you're going to try and rob them or something."

He just shook his head, strands of dark fringe tickling his eyelashes, "Todd, Todd, Todd, why would anyone think that'd I'd try to rob them because I was smiling at them?"

"Because people don't just smile at strangers, they think it's weird!"

Neil just sighed like it was most amusing thing he'd ever heard, "Do you remember when I first met you and hearing you string a few sentences together was a privilege? I miss those days." An elbow found its way into his side, ''Okay, okay, kidding. But I don't think you're right. _They _don't seem to mind my smiling at them."

He gestured towards the college aged girls with his eyebrows. Because he's Neil Perry and his eyebrows can indeed gesture all by themselves. He smirked to himself until he noticed the look on Todd's face; somewhere between amused and pissed off. "What?"

"Remember that sex we were going to have? Ever again?"

Neil pouted but relents, "Curse you and your intimate knowledge of my weaknesses." The train comes to a stop and the college girls filter off shooting a look in their direction but Neil looks away and instead looks at Todd and smiles. But this smile is different than all the others. Because this one's just for him.

**A.N. SHMOOOOOOOP**. **Mostly because I'm being mean to them in something else I'm writing so I thought they should at least be happy in this. Anyone who gets the reference can PM me something they'd like me to write for an upcoming prompts project. (I know I'm insane but I just can't help it, I freaking love prompts.)**

**-C**


	15. Hide and Seek

**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time there was a girl named Cloudy. She did not own Dead Poets Society. The End. **

**Living Like A Dead Poet**

**Chapter 15: Hide and Seek **

There are many advantages to being tall. Being able to reach things on high shelves, looking over fences, impressing girls, and climbing trees. It is not however useful for playing hide and seek.

Gerard Pitts was never one of those boys who had a growth spurt during the summer and came back for sophmore year 6 inches taller. No he had been the tallest person in his class since kindergarden and his childhood was filled with many a memory of loosing hide and seek due to his height. However once he started at Welton hide and seek dropped off steeply as a hobby and had hardly given the accursed game a moment of thought in years.

That was until one lazy Sunday afternoon when they were all lounging about the cave after chapel. Knox was scribbling _Mrs. Chris Overstreet_ over and over again in his notebook, Cameron for some god awful reason was reading his trigonomotry textbook, Neil was muttering lines to himself, and everyone else was in various stages of doing absoolutely nothing. Gerard didn't mind this at all, Welton was so packed with things you had to do, classes, homework, extracurriculars, chapel, and of course the Dead Poets Society that having a few hours with nothing to do was a huge blessing.

Charlie Dalton however saw this as a waste of these hours and tried to initiate something with marginal success. "We could go for a swim?"

"No." Everyone chorused.

"Bike into town?"

"No."

"Monopoly?"

"_No!_"

"Hide and seek."

Gerard was about to make a loud and passionate negative affirmation but instead Neil put down his script and looked at Charlie. Whenever you got Neil away from his script it meant some serious shit was going to go down.

"Hide and seek?" He asked, ridiculously awesome eyebrows raised. Everyone held their breath, either Neil would love this idea or he would smash it into tiny little pieces. As the unofficial but completely recognized leader of their ragtag group how he reacted would dictate everyone else's. However, much to the chagrin of Gerard he broke out in a large grin. "Sounds awesome!"

They all immediately scrambled up, Knox went so far as to throw his notebook aside though Cameron held fast to his textbook. Not that anyone could blame him really, if you ruined one of yours you had to pay for it and those things were expensive. Though bringing a textbook into a forest really was just asking for it. "Who's going to be it?" He asks, clearly not wanting to be stuck tramping around the grounds looking for everyone, though Gerard can't really picture him hiding in the underbrush either.

"I'll be it." Meeks says and Gerard can't help but hate him a little bit. He's so tiny he could hide anywhere he wanted and not get caught, yet he gets the leisurely duty of tracking everyone down. Not that he'd want to be it, he'd rather be caught in the first minute than be delegated as it, anyone could see him coming and then just rehide somewhere else, at least Meeks can be sneaky about it and actually get this game over with.

Everyone scatters. And Pitts once again resigns himself to losing quickly since there aren't any good trees to climb here and even if their were it was fall and he'd been easily seen sitting atop a branch. Then he spots Cameron jogging back towards the school.

"Hey! Cameron!" He bolts to catch up with him, "Where are you going?"

He gives him a look, the kind you'd give to a small child or a particularly stupid dog. "I'm going back to the school." He keeps walking, "I'm not hiding in the forest, I just got these pants dry cleaned."

Gerard gives that a moment of thought, "Hey! Wait up!" And with that he bolts after Cameron, he's got the perfect spot.

It takes them four hours to find him hiding out in the attic behind some suitcases playing solitaire. Charlie tries to claim that it's unfair but Meeks rules against him; "Everyone knows all's fair in love, war, and hide and seek."

**A.N. **


	16. Camp Food

**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time there was a girl named Cloudy. She did not own Dead Poets Society. The End. **

**Living Like A Dead Poet**

**Chapter 16: Summer Camp Food**

"Meeksie! Hey, Meeksie! Wake up we're going on an adventure!"

"Nrgh?" This was not the first time Steven Meeks had unceremoniously been woken up by Charlie Dalton at an ungodly hour and it would most certainly not be the last, "What? What time is it? What are you doing here."

"It doesn't matter what time it is and I already told you, we're going on an adventure." He shoved at his shoulder, "Now up and at 'em! We're burning moonlight, get your shoes, get your flashlight and let's _go_."

Meeks pulled himself into an upright position and grabbed both his shoes and flashlight from under his bed. It wasn't enough that he had been at this stupid school camping trip, being eaten alive by bugs, and not having had a decent meal or night's sleep in days, but now Charlie was waking him up probably to keep watch for him while he smoked in the bathroom or went skinny dipping.

He stumbled out of the cabin after Charlie rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Neil was standing outside as well wrapped up in a Welton sweater that was several sizes too large, the cuffs falling past his hands and brushing his fingertips. He too looked simillarily annoyed, but if there was one thing they had in common it was that neither of them could ever say no to Charlie Dalton.

Charlie laughed to himself, leading them up the path that ran along the row of cabins where their peers where busy sleeping in sweaty sleeping bags on thin vinyl covered mattresses. Meeks was sure that half the reason they sent them on this trip just to show them that despite the crappy lodgings and food at Welton things could be much, much worse.

"Charlie, where are we going?" Neil whined in a sleep-tinged voice.

"To a _shining_ land, and _sparkling_ utopia-"

"Oh, god are you taking us to a strip club!"

Charlie laughs so loudly that Steven's nervous he'll wake up a councellor and they'll all get caught wandering around the camp in the middle of the night. He's not sure exactly what rules it'd be breaking but he's sure they'd find someway to punish them anyways. Charlie however recovers and no one comes running out of the cabins to arrest them or whatever it is camp councellors have the authority to do. Stick them in the arts and crafts cabin and watch dumb kids eat glue while everyone else learns how to kayak.

"Oh, Meeksie, I don't think your young and innocent eyes could handle that sort of stimulation. You're much too...delicate."

Steven scowls, Charlie may only be about half an inch taller than him but he'll never let him forget it, "I'm not some sort of _flower_, besides I'm 5 months older than you. By the time you came kicking and screaming into the world I was already responding to my name."

"Oooooh, I'm so jealous. Besides I'm still older than Neil."

"Ya, and I'm taller than both of you. God, Charlie, seriously where the hell are we going?"

They had made their way through the parking lot and were now walking down the county road which had an ominous feel with it's low hanging trees and deep ditches on either side. Steven had heard enough campfire stories about murders to know this was exactly the kind of road these things would have happened on. Not that he believed any of that stuff but it wasn't exactly a comfort.

"We're going to a magical land of gastronomical delights!" Charlie shouted unneccesarily just because he could pointing off in the distance where the backroad met the two-lane highway and a large destination board promised Al and Sally's Diner: 2 miles.

It's the best food he's ever tasted. After four days of over boiled and over salted food his tastebuds are weeping with joy as he literally tears his way through a burger and onion rings. They sit beside burly truckdrivers at the counter feeling tough and cool, well as tough and cool as you can while wearing a sweater over pajamas. It's one of the most awesome nights in Steven's life but he knows it'll come to a bittersweet end.

"We can never go back you know," Steven laments on the walk back, kicking a stone absent mindedly. "It won't be the same, it'll be ruined."

Neil and Charlie both nod in defeated agreeance. Better to have something amazing once, than have it twice and ruined.

"I dunno maybe our children can come or something..." Neil trails off looking off into the horizon where the faintest hint of a sunrise is crowning, signalling the end of their adventure, back to sweaty sleeping bags and croutons with blue spots on them. But they'll always have this night, and somehow that's a comfort.

**A.N. Their children totally went. **

**-C **


	17. Locked In

**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time there was a girl named Cloudy. She did not own Dead Poets Society. The End. **

**Living Like A Dead Poet**

**Chapter 17: Locked In! **

Everyone deals with grief differently.

Todd and Neil are making out beside the industrial freezer, Knox's banging on some pots and pans, Cameron's freaking out because they're going to get caught stuck in the kitchens while Charlie's yelling at him to shut up, and Pitts is stuffing himself with cold tater tots.

Meeks however is not in the kitchens because he dealt with getting locked in by fashioning a lock pick and opening the door a few minutes after discovering it was stuck. Actually the door's been opened for almost 2 hours. Pitts noticed but is not one to deny free tater tots.

**A.N. I love tater tots. My life goal is to homage them as much as possible in fic. **

**-C**


	18. Procrastination

**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time there was a girl named Cloudy. She did not own Dead Poets Society. The End. **

**Living Like A Dead Poet**

**Chapter 18: Procrastination **

It is amazing how many things you can find to do with your time when you're procrastinating. If you're Knox Overstreet however you often have a hard time distinguishing between things you do so you won't have to do other things and things that really muct be done urgently. In this case that meant talking to himself in the full length mirror in the changeroom to practice asking Chris out.

"Hey Chris I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out?"

"I got some free movies passes, if maybe, you know you wanted to go? If you aren't busy or anything. I mean I totally understand if you are, but it might be fun."

"Chris, baby. You. Me. Dinner?"

"Voulez-vous dance avec moi?"

"What light through yonder window breaks! It is the east and Chris is the sun!"

"Chris Noel I love you, Chris Noel I do, when we're apart my heart beats only for yoooooooooou!"

"You're hot, I'm avaliable, lets do this thing."

"WHHHHHY WON'T YOU LOVE MEEEEEEEEEE!"

Needless to say Hagar receieved many a claim from terrified 1st years that there was a ghost in the bathroom.

**A.N. I have a really bad habit of acting to mirrors if there's one in the vacinity, I like to think Knox does too. **

**-C**


	19. Teeth

**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time there was a girl named Cloudy. She did not own Dead Poets Society. The End. **

**Living Like A Dead Poet**

**Chapter 19: Teeth**

Neil did many things perfectly, and those things he didn't do perfectly it was usuallly due to over exuberance. Such was the case with brushing his teeth. Neil would disapear into the bathroom for half an hour before lights out claim a sink and would not let anyone near until he had used an entire pack of dental floss and half a tube of toothpaste. He had actually growled at people before who had gotten too close during his teethbrushing rampage, which was made extra terrifying by the fact that he was quite literally foaming at the mouth. In 3rd year a rumor had gone around that he had rabies and Neil had never corrected them.

This habit however kind of drove everyone crazy. I mean Todd didn't really mind because, hey minty fresh breath is totally a plus for making out, but everyone else was ticked. Cameron because he felt like Neil was setting a completely unrealistic standard for him to acheive, seriously half an hour is a long time, that can be better spent snitching on the under school kids or being alone. It bothered Knox because he felt like having a sparkling toothpaste commercial smile would really help him in his quest to win Chris and it wasn't fair that Neil had one and he didn't. Meeks honestly just thought it was a waste of water and toothpaste and Pitts was mad that Neil refused to sing the teeth brushing song while in this mad frenzy. However though everyone else just muttered to themselves about it only Charlie actually confronted him about it.

No one knows exactly what happened in the bathroom but Charlie was washing toothpaste out of his hair, ears, and bellybutton for days afterward and Neil had what only could be described as 'toothbrush burn'. Needless to say, everyone was highly relieved when Neil's dentist informed him he should really cool it on the brushing.

**A.N. It's surprisingly hard to try and come up with something funny about brushing you teeth despite it being one of those activities no one can really do without looking somewhat stupid. **

**-C**


	20. Sickie

**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time there was a girl named Cloudy. She did not own Dead Poets Society. The End. **

**Living Like A Dead Poet**

**Chapter 20: Sickie**

Mr. McAllister was a sadist. Yes, behind that calm Scottish bowtied facade was a person who at his very core had gone into teaching to scare the crap out of children. He liked to do this by 'letting it slip' that would be having a surprise test the next day which would account for 20% of their grade. It could be on anything they'd learned from first year until the day before the test and you could bet anything it would be complicated and he would mark harshly.

As expected the next morning 95% of the junior class showed up at the nurse's office moaning and coughing. It was like some sort of sickness talent show as boy after boy tried to get a slip from the nurse declaring them too sick to go to class. So far about half of their year had been sent like doomed men to breakfast where they'd try to cram in a few more precious morsels of knowledge before the test. Charlie Dalton however had a plan.

Rather than trying to pass it with a wimpy cough or a poorly planned faint he decided that either went all in or you went home. Charlie had spent the last twenty minutes standing overtop of the raditator in the hallway (one of the few that worked) so his face was flushed and he had started to sweat. He had been awake all night studying so he looked certifiably insane with his eyes bloodshoot and his hair sticking out in ways that were possibly defying gravity. Last but certainly not least Charlie had a trick up his sleeve that would guarantee that everyone was convinced he was fever stricken and delirious.

Unfortunately that plan involved Richard Cameron.

He had timed it perfectly the moment Cameron walked by on his way to breakfast Charlie was at the front of the line appealing to the nurse. With choreographed persion he reached out an grabbed the unsuspecting redhead and planted a large wet kiss on his mouth. He had to stop himself from wiping his mouth reflextively and tried to look as delirious and fever ridden as possible.

Needless to say he was given the day off with the cause listed at the top of the form as 'Irrationality brought on by fever'. Charlie thought he might have it framed. He went back to his room staggering for dramatic effect before crashing for several hours. He awoke at lunch time and continued to cram as much latin into his brain as possible until he heard people start to trickle back up to the dormitories most of them complaining loudly about the unfairness and difficulty of the test.

"So. I heard you kissed Cameron."

He looked up and saw Meeks leaning in the doorway looking amused.

"Ya."

"What was it like?"

"What!"

"What was it like."

"Uh, tofu."

"Tofu?"

"Like it wasn't horrible but I'd much rather have some bacon."

"I appreciate the irony of that statement."

"I thought you might."

**A.N. Before you call a doctor for me, this is a present for the lovely Corky who wrote me robot stripper Cheeks so I said I'd write her some (considerably) mild Chameron with an awesome metaphor. I apologize profusely for this being about a month late due to some technical difficulties and laziness. **

**-C**


	21. All Nighter

**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time there was a girl named Cloudy. She did not own Dead Poets Society. The End. **

**Living Like A Dead Poet**

**Chapter 21: All Nighter**

Gerard Pitts is a person who is very hard to say no to. Charlie liked to pretend that he was completely irresistable but in truth his ideas were often shot down before they could fully formulate. Neil as well had a charismatic quality but he was more likely to persuade or encourage than flat out demand. But Gerard, he was a master. No matter what the request, no matter how ridiculous or difficult or borderline illegal, it was simply impossible to say no to his pleading eyes and goofy grin.

So of course when he had developed a serious crush on a Norwegian swimmer he suckered them all into staying up until 4:30 to watch her swim her race as soon as it came in from Toyko. Now the first couple of hours had been fine, this was the same group of people who ran two miles to a cave to recite poetry in the middle of the night after all. But as the clock chimed 3 am the battle against sleep was finally starting to look hopeless.

Neil had decided that the best possible way to keep himself awake was by running around the room before occasionally stopping to do a halfhearted jumping jack. Which had the unfortunate side effect of only making him more tired. Flopping back down on the couch he looked at Todd with glazed eyes. "How much longer is it?"

"Only an hour and a half."

"I'm going to die."

"It's unlikely that you'll die from sleep deprivation because your brain begins to take mini-naps that you don't notice after a certain number of hours awake. Also you've only been awake for like 18 hours anyways, so don't worry." Meeks added logical even at 3 in the morning. Neil only rolled his eyes at this when Meeks wasn't looking which earned him a sound smack from Charlie.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Neil snapped rubbing his sore shoulder.

"It'll keep you awake!"

Luckily at that moment Pitts returned from the kitchen with a tray full of diet pepsi, Knox held out his hand for one but was promptly denied. "These are all for me." Pitts said hugging his tray in a way that was slightly possessive.

"Okay, whatever." Knox said, crossing his arms and huffing.

"Don't you think if you drink all those you'll just crash like an hour later. That's what my mother always says." Cameron added eyeing the sheer volume of carbonated beverages warily.

"That's not what your mother was saying last night!" Charlie yelled throwing a pillow at Cameron which started a fight over the merits of Cameron's mother which lasted for well over an hour.

He was right though, or rather his mother was, because when 4:30 rolled around and Pitts' ice princess finally showed up of the seven of them he was the only one sound asleep passed out amid a little village of bottles.

**A.N. I decided to method write this (is tha**t **even a thing?) so I'm going to go to bed now. Night ya'll. **

**-C**

**P.S. The mini-naps thing is from House, lets all appreciate the irony. **

**Happiness is a warm review (bang bang shoot shoot)**


	22. Break it Down

**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time there was a girl named Cloudy. She did not own Dead Poets Society. The End. **

**Living Like A Dead Poet**

**Chapter 22: Break it Down**

The Welton Academy/Henley Hall Nondenominational Winter Mixers of 1955 had gone down in infamy in no small part due to the dancing antics of a group not yet known as the Dead Poets. More spefically due to the dancing antics of one Neil Perry, who after growing an astonishing 6 inches since the fall mixer was surrounded by a flock of girls all competing for his attention. Which had gone all fine and dandy until one stray boney elbow managed to find it's way into the mouth of a Henley Hall girl who ended up with a huge fat lip. Since it was an accident there was no disciplinary action involved but both the girl and Neil developed a severe phobia of dancing and spent their remaining years sitting across from one another on the bleachers pretending the other didn't exist. It was only years later when Neil finally pulled together the courage to properly apologize that he found out she had always wanted to say sorry to him for giving him that scar on his elbow. He was pretty cool about it since everyone know that scars help pick up the ladies. Or at least Todd.

**A.N. Just a wee one this time. **

**-C**


	23. BRAAAAAIIIIN FREEEEEZE!

**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time there was a girl named Cloudy. She did not own Dead Poets Society. The End. **

**Living Like A Dead Poet**

**Chapter 23: BRAAAAIIIIN FREEEEEZE!**

Welton, Vermount was one of those towns which seem fine and dandy on the outside but completely sucks when you get to know it. Case in point Welton's downtown. There was a grocery store, a post office, a general store, a resturant, a bar, a ladies clothing store, a local newspapers office and that was it. For a town so crappy it was surprising they held the priveledge of going into town over everyone's heads so much, it's not as if there was anything to do. It's only real appeal was that it wasn't Welton Academy.

Or it was until the ice cream parlour showed up. Soon every Sunday afternoon hordes of boys, all obviously from Welton but pretending otherwise, could be seen at the ice cream parlour drinking in the experience of teenage normality. And that's where, on most Sundays one could find the group sometimes known as the Dead Poets Society huddled in a booth that really wasn't large enough to hold all seven of them. Each one with rather more ice cream than was advisable in front of them laughing, joking, and carrying on. Their little slice of normality. Only it wasn't really that normal because this is the Dead Poets we're talking about.

And that's how it began.

"I've got an idea." Knox began to which everyone automatically groaned, "No, I swear it's a good one." But nobody took the bait, they had been lead down this path too many times before to fall for it so easily. So Knox took matters into his own hands, "_What's you brilliant idea Knox? He who is so smart and funny and good looking?_" He said in a high pitched voice, "So glad you asked Charlie." To which Charlie looked rather scathed and mouthed 'me?'

"My brilliant idea is that we should have an ice cream eating contest and whoever is the last one done has to pay for everyone else's ice cream."

"Knox, you aren't exactly a person who is know for his good ideas, but that is a terrible idea." Cameron remarked, only to suddenly realize that everyone else was shoving ice cream into their mouths as fast as possible. "Dammit." He muttered before picking up his spoon

This sort of contest of course could only have one logical conclusion, a) That Knox would lose and be forced to pay for everyone's ice cream and b) that everyone would end up with headsplitting brain freeze.

"Omigod! My brain!" Charlie exclaimed head between his legs hands clutching at his temples. "Dear god. Why!"

Neil and Todd were leaning against one another grimacing in pain and Knox had disapeared to find something hot to drink, or at least something not cold. Pitts was curled up in a ball under the table (not an easy task I tell you) and Cameron was sitting very still clearly pretending he was not in pain but the twitching of his hands betrayed him.

Only Meeks was left standing in the carnage smirking at his knowledge of the cure of a brain freeze. Though that knowledge didn't help him when he ran from the room and vomited up his butterscotch sundae.

The moral of the story kids is never listen to Knox.

**A.N. I am an updating machine. But seriously, never listen to Knox, this kid does not understand the formula of a good plan. **

**-C**


	24. Order Up!

**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time there was a girl named Cloudy. She did not own Dead Poets Society. The End. **

**Living Like A Dead Poet**

**Chapter 24: Order Up!**

Pitts had a crush on the girl at the Greek Diner. Which meant that rather than being able to sample all the different types of cheap food, an experience guaranteed by the fact that he was a college student, Steven Meeks was stuck in the same old resturant day after day with the same 25 item menu. But because deep down he was a romantic, or at least optimistic so he stuck around in the hopes his best friend would get a date, or laid, or if he was very very lucky both.

But you had to draw the line somewhere.

"You can't eat that." He said eyeing the rather impressive mound of noodles and peanut sauce piled in front of his friend. Weird considering that they were in a Greek diner, but impressive just the same.

Pitts wavered his fork hovering over the pile, "But, but she said it's her favourite."

"I don't care if she said 'eat this and I'll sleep with you'!" A statement which Meeks said rather more loudly than he had meant to causing a few old women to turn around and give him suspicious stares. "Look," he said lowering his voice substantually, "I'm going to break this down for you. You are allergic to sesame seeds. That is covered in sesame seeds and there is no way you could pick them all out. Therefore you are not allowed to eat that."

"But what if she thinks that because I don't like her favourite food that we're not compatiable? I mean I don't know if I could ever date anyone who hated Fritos."

"Gerard seriously? I don't think that's how most people measure compatability. Look, if you're really that worried about it I'll eat it and then you can pretend you loved it and you'll grow old together and you can name one of your kids after me in gratitute."

Pitts nodded, "Alright, deal." He pushed the plate towards Steven who grabbed a fork loaded a ridiculous ammount of noodles onto it and dug in looking pensive as he chewed.

"Wow this is really-" But that's all he managed to get out before his throat closed up and he went into anaphylactic shock.

And that's the story of how Steven Meeks discovered he was allergic to peanuts.

It's also the story of how after almost killing his best friend Gerard Pitts still managed to hook up with the cute Greek diner girl who broke up with him two weeks later when she found out what actually happened with the noodles in peanut sauce.

"We're just not compatible." She said patting his hand while she broke up with him. But Gerard was fine with it, bitch didn't even like Fritos.

**A.N. I feel like there's a wonderous missing scene in this fic where Charlie shows up at the hospital and berates Meeks for not knowing he was allergic to peanuts. And then he berates Pitts for almost killing him, but lightens up when he learns it was in the pursuit of getting laid. **

**-C**


	25. Sleepy Head

**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time there was a girl named Cloudy. She did not own Dead Poets Society. The End. **

**Living Like A Dead Poet**

**Chapter 25: Sleepy Head**

George Hopkins was running a very small but rather sophisticated betting ring behind the backs of the administration of Welton Academy. Bets ranged from simple things like what'd be for dinner to the more complex like what teacher would the new school nurse hook-up with and where (best odds are on Keating in his office but McAllister in the honours room is also a popular one). But none of his previous bets had ever garnered as much interest as when Todd Anderson walked into class with a broken nose. His regular betters plus most the upperclassmen were after him before class was even out to place their bets.

Charlie Dalton was of course a popular option, as he was whenever rule breaking and/or sex was involved. It wasn't too much of a stretch to imagine him decking poor Anderson over some disagreement. Knox Overstreet and Neil Perry were also common choices. Knox gave himself a bloody nose on an almost weekly basis from his own antics so it wasn't much of a stretch for him to do it to someone else and Neil had been seen tackling Todd on an almost daily basis since October; easy to see that ending in a broken nose.

A few people had even put money on Gerard Pitts, as a long shot of course but he did have a history of elaborate hand gestures ending in someone getting an elbow in the facial region. Or Steven Meeks even, he had slapped Charlie after all in Sophmore year when he stole his chemistry notes. Meeks was intense when it came to his notes and Anderson may not have known that. Or of course there was Richard Cameron, because you'd have to be a considerably awful person to punch someone as innocent and shy as Todd Anderson in the face.

The real answer was nowhere as interesting as those theories. The truth of the matter was that after too little sleep and caffiene Todd had walked face first into his door hard enough to break his own nose. Everyone was rather disappointed when Todd managed to whisper out the solution to the mystery a few weeks later, the bruises around his nose starting to fade. Everyone that was except for George Hopkins, as no one had thought to bet on Todd himself.

**A.N. Awww, poor Todd with a broken nose, that image is so adorably sad. **

**-C**


	26. Halloween

**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time there was a girl named Cloudy. She did not own Dead Poets Society. The End. **

**Living Like A Dead Poet**

**Chapter 26: Halloween**

"Remind me again why we're doing this?"

"Because Pitts is _impossible _to say no to. Those big doe eyes? Forget about it."

"I'm still not happy about it." Charlie huffed rubbing his arms for warmth.

"Maybe you wouldn't have been so cold if you had picked a costume which required you to wear a shirt." Meeks added he himself comfy cozy in a mad scientist get up. Refering of course to Charlie's topless, and rather racially insensitive 'Indian' Chief costume. Which basically just involved him wearing brown pants and painting his face and chest.

"You know you love it."

"Yes, Dalton because there is nothing I'd rather do on a Saturday night than stand around in the cold checking out your pepperoni nipples."

Charlie was just about to retaliate when Pitts' rather booming voice cut over the idle chatter of the group, "The line is moving!" He hopped on the balls of his feet excitedly, the moose antlers glued to the fur covered football helmet he was wearing bounced up and down rather dangerously almost hitting Todd in the face. Not that he would be able to see it as Todd had uncreatively dressed as a sheet-ghost only he didn't want to cut eye holes out so he just walked around with a sheet over his face. Neil was taking great pleasure in being able to drag him around by the hand, which Knox pointed out looked like he was a vampire with a pet ghost.

Together the 6 of them (Cameron had opted out claiming he was stuck handing out candy, no one was all that upset) snaked their way to the front of the line where a girl in some sort of glittery body suit was taking tickets. "Password?" She asked leaning forward, Pitts knelt down and carefully whispered in her ear magically avoiding hitting her with his antlers. She nodded and he was ushered inside the left door she turned to the rest of them. "Password?"

"Erm," Knox asked scratching his head with his hook. "Open sesame?"

"We've got viiiiirgiiiins!" She trilled stamping their hands and ushering them into the door on the right.

"I'm not a virgin! Meeks, tell them I'm not a virgin!" Charlie shouted indignately.

"Not a sex vigin, a Rocky Horror virgin," a voice said behind them belonging to a girl in what appeared to be some kind of sexy robot costume.

"Oh, never mind then." Charlie said while Meeks turned a rather painful looking shade of red.

"Tickets?" The girl asked, dutifully Neil handed over the roll Pitts had given him and they were sheparded into a seperate section of the movie theatre. They could see Pitts sitting in the upper section as his antlers were rather hard to miss. "So what do we do now?" Todd asked voice muffled behind his sheet.

Knox shrugged adjusting his eye patch, "Wait I guess, it'll start soon." And it did and it was one of the strangest experiences of their young lives. And not because of the shouting, or the pelvic thrusts, or even the toast that rain down on them.

It was Cameron. Cameron who hated singing and dancing and anything fun or goofy. Cameron up at the front of the movie theatre acting along the show as Brad and who for almost 25 minutes was not wearing a shirt or pants. Needless to say 5 of 6 Dead Poets walked out of the theatre in complete shock only to run into Cameron who looked rather flustered and promptly murmured something before running off in the other direction.

"We will never speak of this again." Neil said around his dracula teeth.

"Agreed."

**A.N. I don't even know...This was pretty much my RHPS virginity experience, minus shirtless Cameron. **

**-C**


	27. Christening

**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time there was a girl named Cloudy. She did not own Dead Poets Society. The End. **

**Living Like A Dead Poet**

**Chapter 27: Christening **

Neil had a problem. Over summer vacation Neil had been given a gift which, probably at the time seemed very responsible and boring, but in the hands of a 16 year-old boy created complete and utter chaos.

That gift was a label maker.

At first it was harmless enough Neil labelling his shower cady and his binders. But it soon spiraled into labelling his bed, the windowsill, and on one very memorable occasion Todd. He had labelled all the seats he liked to sit in and every one of his desks. It was only a matter of time before a teacher noticed and then it was likely things would turn ugly. Because even though it was not a traditional act of vandalism it was still altering school properly and it seemed unlikely even Neil could talk himself out of it.

Time for an intervention.

And by intervention I mean Todd told Neil to meet him on the walkway where the imfamous flight of the unmanned deskset had occured. He was holding Neil's label maker. "Sorry Neil, it's for your own good." And with that he hurled Neil's label maker over the parapet where in landed in the courtyard with a resounding crack, breaking into a dozen pieces on impact. Neil fell to his knees in mourning of his beloved label maker.

"I'm sorry, but it had to be done." Todd said patting Neil on the shoulder comfortingly. Together the two of them removed all of the labels from the school and that was the end of Neil's obsession with label makers.

Although Todd did have his own stray label tucked away in his desk drawer which read; 'If lost please return to Neil Perry'.

**A.N. D'awwwwwww. Neil and Todd, why are you so cute? I am so in love with them right now I can't even function. **

**-C**


	28. BUSTED!

**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time there was a girl named Cloudy. She did not own Dead Poets Society. The End. **

**Living Like A Dead Poet**

**Chapter 28: BUSTED!**

Jeffery had thought it was such an honor when he had been choosen as the dorm adviser for 4th years. That was until 45 minutes after lights out on the first night back at school Neil Perry knocks on his door snapping him out of his light doze.

"Ngh?" Jeffery said peering out at him door half open hair a tossled mess.

"Er, hi Jeffery, I'm sorry to bother you but, uh, in my room there might be a little...fire."

"_What_!" He cried suddenly wide awake running down the hall to room 214 where Charlie Dalton was looking rather guilty holding a bag of mashmallows while the curtains went up in flames behind him. Jeffery ripped the curtains off their rod and smothered them before giving Charlie an exhasperated look. "Really? Making s'mores on the radiator. I'm going to cover your ass and tell Hagar the radiator was faulty but I better not catch you pulling crap like this again."

Charlie and Neil nodded dutifully climbing into thier respective beds and Jeffery headed back down the hall to his room. He was finally falling asleep when there was another knock at the door and Knox Overstreet stood there completely drenched in water. "Er, hi Jeffery, I think I broke the sink."

Jeffery sighed already padding down the hall towards the bathroom, "Alright let's get this over with."

It was going to be a _long_ year.

**A.N. JEFFERY! This is one of the first times I've ever written him but I really like him, I kind of picture him like Cedric Diggory, is that weird? **

**-C**


	29. Manly Men

**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time there was a girl named Cloudy. She did not own Dead Poets Society. The End. **

**Living Like A Dead Poet**

**Chapter 29: Manly Men**

You'd think Neil Perry would have learned quickly to not ask his friends for advice, or at least not all of them at once. You'd think, but you'd be wrong. Which is why now seven boys are shouting over top of one another over the best way to make yourself cry. Because of course Neil had to go and get the part of Romeo.

"You just dig your nails into you hand and you-"

"-keep them open and then when you go to blink you-"

"-Just make sure you don't jab yourself too hard and-"

"-The Stanislovsky Method-"

" -and once you're good and angry-"

"-Dead kittens!-"

But the only one who actually got any sort of reaction out of him was Todd who snuck backstage the moment before he had to go on to tell him;

"Neil, I'm so sorry, and I don't know how this happened but...I lost Oberon the Rock."

The reviews in the paper praised Neil's sobs of anguish as heartbreakingly real.

**A.N. Oberon the rock is totally okay, Todd is a lying liar from liartown. **

**-C**


	30. Double Feature

**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time there was a girl named Cloudy. She did not own Dead Poets Society. The End. **

**Living Like A Dead Poet**

**Chapter 30: Double Feature**

* * *

Charlie's really not sure what he's doing here sitting on the crappy old carpet in a puddle of what desperately hopes is soda. In front of him Neil jumps from foot to foot with anxiety and from calf-height it's a little bit terrifying to look up at him. "Stand still!" He calls up at him.

"The line's moving!" Neil says excitedly bobbing up and down on his toes to get a better look, like a 6 foot gopher. "C'mon! Get up!" He tugs at Charlie's arm halfheartedly.

"Alright. Alright." Charlie says getting up with a loud cracking in his knees. He surveys the lobby of the theatre. It's pretty packed, especially since they're playing a movie that's already been released. He ducks just in time to dodge the elbows of Pitts whose somehow managed to carry five red plastic movie trays filled with popcorn and drinks at once.

The crowd moves and jostles in a wave and Charlie gets knocked the the side by Todd. "Sorry." He says flushing and moving so he's pressed closer to Neil. Charlie rolls his eyes.

"So, okay, Todd's here because of Neil. And Meeks and Pitts are here because this is their scene, but what the hell are _you_ doing here?" Charlies asks turning to stare at Knox who's dressed up way too much for the occasion. His hair combed back neatly and his jacket neatly folded over his arm.

"Knox's trying to get to second base with Chris." Meeks supplies helpfully not looking up from the replica laser blaster he's been tinkering with since they got there.

Charlie snorts and sips at his giant cup of soda. "Good luck with that Knoxious. It's going to be a bit hard to get to second base with her if she's not even here, now isn't it?"

Knox shoots him a cold stare but he can't quite pull it off in his suit and tie get up. "She's coming! Probably! ...later." he frowned and grabbed a bag of popcorn from Pitts. "Screw you Dalton."

"Neeeeeeeeil" He whines, "Come on, we can't seriously be wasting our Saturday night going to a see a movie you've all already seen! It's our youth! Our prime! Neil it is Carpe Diem Hour!"

"Wait, when's Carpe Diem Hour?" Pitts asks around a handful of popcorn which he's inhaling at an alarming rate.

"Uh, well it's from about 11 to 2 o'clock I guess. When we have our meetings. That's Carpe Diem Hour."

"Technically," Meeks says still not looking up, "It can't be Carpe Diem Hour for multiple hours." He glances up quickly, "That just doesn't make any sense."

Charlie refrains from throwing his half full drink at him by some act of god. "Yes, thank you Meeks, what would we do with out you-"

"Be wrong all the time."

"Fine, fine! It's Carpe Diem O'clock then! Happy!"

("Yes" Meeks mutters)

"Neil! It is Carpe Diem O'clock! Are you going to _waste _it doing this?" Charlie grabs onto Neil's shoulder, trying to give him his most passionate and convincing look.

Neil sighs, like he's an all-knowing all powerful being and Charlie's a sad insect on the face of the earth. "Oh Charlie, I'm not wasting my time. It's Shakespeare. _In Space_. I believe if Shakespeare himself were here he would say;" Neil clears his throat and prepares his special Shakespeare voice, "_Fellow do go forth into that auditorium and seek out the wisdom of the ages._"

"That didn't sound very Shakespeare-y to me." Charlie says pouting as the line once again shifts as all the nerds tried to cram into the theatre at once.

"Stop pouting, there's a hot chick in it so what do you care if it's Shakespeare in Space?" Meeks says finally stashing his screwdriver in an indiscriminate location and tucking his fake blaster into his holster. "There's like a whole scene where she's swimming naked and the rest of the time she's wandering around in tunics pretending to be dresses.

Charlie pauses. This of course is a valid point.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" He shouts diving through the people in front of them in line.

Meeks rolls his eyes. Typical.

* * *

**A.N. If you can tell me what movie they're going to see I will write you a 1000 word drabble of your choice. (Googling is cheating kids) **

**-C**


End file.
